


Starlit

by captilima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith is a star literally, That's it. That's the fic., Though honestly it's probably going to be such a slow process if at all, also please realize that while not stated pidge IS aged up, and poor colleen has to deal with it because sam and matt are on space adventure, honestly it's the start of a fic who knows what else'll form, pidge is a science nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: Sam Holt has always wanted to meet aliens...little does he know that his daughter is going to make contact first on Earth while he's out in space.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a Holt meant you were part of the Galaxy Garrison. It meant you had science and math in your veins...it meant you were, well, you were a Holt. There really wasn’t any other way to explain it.

Katie Holt had learned that very quickly. Yes, she was into science, she was good at it, and she loved space; her brother and father was on a mission to Kerberos, one of the biggest missions of her lifetime, so of course...she was a Holt. She had hopes that her family would come back having met aliens, something her father had always wanted. He had told her while they were sitting on the grass on a night he let bedtime slide (had there been a meteor shower that night? She thought so), staring up at the inky black streaked with bright lights this.

It was on a night similar to this, ignoring her father’s rule of a bed time, watching as shooting stars crossed the night sky that her life would change once more. Leaning back on her palms she let her head fall back, taking in the sight she had always enjoyed, and then narrowed her eyes. One of the stars...was falling...towards her? Well, not stars, but now as not the time for that. Vaulting to her feet Katie ran for the back porch, stumbling up the stairs to grab the binoculars she had set there just in case, pulling them up to her eyes she stared.

The object she had noticed was neither a star nor falling towards her, but it was falling very close, and honestly? She didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t a ship of any sorts that she could tell, but it definitely wasn’t a meteor. Watching as it hurtled towards the earth she watched as it fell beyond her sight, but the noise that came next told her it was easily within distance of her to get to and quickly. The adrenaline pumping through her veins caused her to toss the binoculars to the table, and running through the house, only stopping to grab the car keys. It wasn’t until she was backing out of the drive and saw her mom on the front porch that she realized that she had woken her up.

Stopping the car she opened the door and stood out, blinking when it hit her as to why she hadn’t heard her mother - her hearing was nothing more than a high pitched ringing. “I can’t hear you! But a...a SOMETHING crashed, I’ll be back! Love you!” Then she threw herself back into the car, slammed the door and backed down the path. Yes, she knew she was going to be in a shitload of trouble, but this was something she couldn’t shake that she had to do, and hopefully her mom would understand in a bit. Besides there was no changing it now, so, she focused on where she was going. It seemed like it had gone down not too far south of her house so she was going to take that and run with it, and once she pulls out of the cul-de-sac she could see some smoke pouring into the sky. Which...answered her question entirely. Quickly she wound her way through the streets, carefully so she didn’t hit anyone who was coming out into the street to see what was going on, hoping she was still the first to find whatever it was.

Finally she pulled the car over, parked and got out, only pausing to steady herself and test if her hearing had come back. Vaguely she could make out sounds and so she diagnosed it as partially back and charged on, into the woods that seemed to hide whatever hidden treasure was within. Pidge had always been warned to stay out of the woods by her parents, not that they had to warn her when her pale skin and allergies kept her inside most of the time, but she knew in this moment her father would do exactly what she was doing and charge right in.

Which...was a bad idea, she realized, when she felt the stinging in her legs and looked down to see the blood dribbling down. Maybe she should’ve watched where she had entered better and not chosen a thicket of spiky plants; giving her leg a second to numb she moved on. The further she got and the harder it became to see she began to rely on the burning scent of whatever lay straight ahead of her, hands out and pushing through the bushes until she stumbled out onto the edge of the crash site. She stood at the edge of the large crater, staring at the sight as best she could, her eyes burning. Covering her face she began to lower herself down, sliding in the dirt she fell onto her butt, pausing to choke on the smoke around her and cough it up before pushing up.

Waving her arms in front of her to dissipate the smoke she stumbled her way towards the center of mess, yelping and jumping back when her arm smacked hard against something burning hot and metal. “Ow, shit…” waving her hand again she mentally begged for it to stop hurting while she took in the scene as best she could. It was a sort of...pod...but not quite. The more she looked at it the more she realized it wasn’t metal, at least not any sort of metal she could name. She can see it, the boy sleeping inside it looks amazing, but she has no idea how to get it open to get him out. “Hey!” she hits the metal again, hissing at the pain, but hitting it again and again until a low hiss that isn’t her own fills the air and as the pod opens (best word for it) some hot foul-smelling steam pours out...she was going to really be struggling the next few days...but once it clears she feels her eyes widening.

The boy inside the pod is beautiful, purple-black hair in tangles around his face...and a soft golden glow…

Oh...this was...not what Katie was expecting to get caught up in…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do star boys even eat?

Getting a glowing alien boy home in the middle of the night, through a forest, and without alerting the galaxy garrison was a lot harder than pidge had expected. Somehow she did it, though, most of it was a blur and before she knew it she was opening the front door and stumbling in. He was...heavy. So heavy. Or maybe he wasn’t that heavy and she was just tiny and weak? Either way it was a struggle for her to get him in, and so the first time she had a chance to set him down she took it. Yes, he looked horrible sprawled out on the bottom of her stairs, but she stood over him, panting with burned hands. “Light….” Turning back she hit the switch for the entry way’s light to no avail. “Shit.”

“Katie?” Shit. “Katie is that you?”

“Uh...yeah, mom! It’s me.” Colleen rounded the corner and froze, mouth agape and Pidge found herself staring right back. “Mom it’s not...it isn’t what it looks like…” What did it look like? She had brought a random stranger home, unconscious on the stairs...after running off to a crash site.

Also the man on the stairs was glowing.

“Then what is it, Katie?”

“I...um...maybe an alien? Maybe a human?” He’s glowing. It’s more than likely an alien. “That I saved...from a crash site?” Okay maybe this was as bad as it seemed. Looking up at her mom, she watched as her mother’s face changed from angry to sympathetic. “Mom, I think I made a big mistake.”

Arms around her in a big hug and she clung to her. “It’s okay...we’re just going to handle it now, all right?”

“Where….am I?” Snapping her head up Pidge found that the man? Boy? Person? Humanoid. Humanoid on the stairs was staring at her with eyes that burned into her like a supernova. There was something guarded about the look in his eyes, and something that scared Pidge, even if she couldn’t place what it was. “Who are you?” She could see him regain focus entirely, and then he was up, moving so fast that he was nothing but a blur to her. Before she knew it he was crouched at the top of the stairs, glaring down at them with spiteful dark purple eyes. In his hand was a...knife? Where had he gotten that? She didn’t remember seeing it on him at all? Or feeling it as she had managed to get him back to the car. Instantly, though, she held up her hands in hopes to make it so he didn’t see them as a threat - this was not how she had expected it to go, and...was this first contact?

Great first impression, Katie.

“Hi, I um….I found you...in the ground at the...crash site?”

“What crash site.”

“So...you left...wherever you’re from originally, and you crashed like right around the corner. I found you.” Yes, that is a bit of pride in her words as she says it. She found him, saved him, brought him home. Her legs bled for this.

“What’s a crash site?”

“You didn’t land in the nicest of ways. You kinda crashed. Hard. In the ground. I can show you tomorrow.” For someone who wasn’t human his English was wonderful, Pidge noted. “Do you have a name? I’m Katie.” This seemed to puzzle the being, for his brows furrowed together and his head tilted slightly to the side. “...Something you go by?”

That seemed to resonate within him because he straightened his head and nodded, “Yorak.”

It was at that moment Colleen decided to chime in, “what if we called him something...human? Like...Keith.”

“Mom.”

“Just saying.”

“Keith.” That got both women’s attention as the being repeated the word. “Keith?” He pointed to himself. “No.”

“See, Mom, he doesn’t like it.” Turning back to Yorak she gave him a gentle smile. “We’re not going to hurt you, at all. You can come back down here, we’re all okay.” With that statement the boy slowly lowered himself back down the stairs until he was sitting closer, but not too close to her. “You’re going to be safe here, I promise.” That’s a nod but still no movement. “Are you hungry?”

“Hun...gry?” As if he understood the noises but not what the word meant, but the minute Pidge’s hand went to her stomach and rubbed he nodded eagerly and his glow brightened. “Yes.”

And so it became Pidge’s new task to figure out what an alien would eat, and so she marched into the kitchen and stared around. First she tried something simple - bread? He sniffed it and threw it to the side. Toasted bread? Same result. Scrounging through the fridge she tried carrots - to which he chewed on, ate one, and then another...before getting bored about three carrots in and looking at her for something else.

The next thing she handed him was ham, just plain ham, and at first she was sure he was going to reject it with the way his nose wrinkled at just holding it...but then he scarfed it down, staring at her for more. So she just handed him the package, watching as he destroyed it in a matter of seconds, and when he looked at her her heart stopped and blood ran cold. For as sweet and innocent and glowing as he could look, the way his teeth sharpened and eyes went dark when he ate was as equally terrifying. Almost as if he picked up on her fear he snapped back, features returning to the sweet and innocent looking boy that she had been handling easily.

“Wow okay. That...that happened.” Before the other could respond he laid back on the stairs and closed his eyes. “Are you tired? You don’t have to rest there…” and it’s quiet, “Come on.” Gently she stepped beside him his eyes opened, and she could feel the tension in the space between them, “I’m not going to hurt you. Just...follow me?” Yorak (keith?) watched as she moved up the stairs a bit more before deciding to follow her. At the top of the stairs she took a left and went into the guest room, “you can sleep here. In this bed.”

Honestly their guest room wasn’t much, just an extra bed and then what had been her dad’s at home office before the garrison gave him one, and even then he still used this one from time to time. Now that she stood in the doorway and peered into the dark room something tightened in her chest, closing her throat nice and tight, frozen in place. It was only when she felt something tap her shoulder did she break, looking at Yorak and realizing she was blocking the whole path, so she stepped to the side and let him in. As he peered around the room he then settled on her face, but said nothing before climbing into the bed and turned his back to her. Slowly his glow began to fade, leaving her standing in the doorway in darkness until she forced herself away.

\---

“You know, he can’t stay here forever.” Colleen looked up from her cup as Pidge wandered into the kitchen. “The garrison is going to want to know who or what was inside that pod, and who found it.”

“Him.”

“Keith.”

“Yorak.”

“Right, Yorak.” Another sip. “No matter what he’s not going to be easy to keep him hidden for very long. Especially with who we are.”

“Mom, please. Just let me try to get to know him, it’s what Dad would’ve wanted.” The words hit the air and she almost instantly regretted them. She hated using ‘what dad would want’ against her mother, but this situation is exactly what Sam Holt would have wanted. “I’m sorry…”

“You’re right.” The smile on Colleen’s face was warm, but broken. Not having her dad or Matt here had really taken a toll on them both, but in that moment Pidge could see how it was hurting her mother every single day. Walking across the dark room, she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her so tightly. “We’ll do what we can.”

\--

“Katie.” Honestly she could sleep through a hurricane. “Katie!” Her name being repeated wasn’t about to do anything. “Katie!” Being bounced on like a pet needing food at six am? Yeah, that would wake her up. Sitting up stark straight, flailing an arm to attempt to hit anyone in her way...freezing when she actually did hit something. Looking to her right she was staring into purple eyes and the glow that had just been there was gone.

“Ke-Yorak I’m! I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” The boy looked like a kicked puppy and she felt her heart sink. Instantly she moved up onto her knees, cupping his face and stroking the cheek she had smacked. “I didn’t mean to, you...you startled me. I would never intentionally do that.” That seemed to calm him enough to come back to her bedside. “What do you need?”

“Hungry.”

Ah, yeah. He was also probably thirsty.

Throwing her covers back she swung her legs out of bed, and clambered onto her feet, with Keith close at her heels. “Personal space.” Instantly he stepped back, though still following rather closely. So long as he wasn’t breathing down her neck she would let it slide...for now. Once in the kitchen she made a beeline for the fridge, opening it and pulling out the package of ham and setting it on the counter before turning to get a glass out for some water. Keith, though, didn’t seem patient enough to wait as he was already at the ham, ripping it open and beginning to chow down on the innards. “Hey!” That got him to stop, stare at her for about a minute, and then turned back to eating. “Fine.” Instead she smacked the handle up and shoved her cup under the water...which...seemed to have caught someone’s attention, because suddenly she had Kei-Yorak right near her, blinking. “It’s a sink. Water comes out of it. Here.” then she pushed the glass against his chest, watching him take it, examine it, and then blink at her. Slowly she mimed how to raise it to his lips, tilt it back and drink the water within.

As he did so she pulled herself up onto the counter, trying to think of what to do with him. It wasn't like she could leave him alone, and she wasn't giving him over to the garrison. Yeah, her family might believe in them, but her gut told her not to trust them on matters of Yorak.

“So,” she might as well get to know him, “what planet are you from?”

Dark eyes watched her as he seemed to consider his answer, choose his words carefully. “Not from planet.”

“A star? Where are you from?”

“Star.” And he went back to his water and ham. So he was from a star, she could only guess as it didn't seem like he was too fond of answering questions. So instead she got herself a glass of water and watched as he devoured the entire bag of ham.

“Do you like Keith or Yorak better?” He seemed confused by the question, brow throwing. “My mom, the other lady here, thinks you need an Earth name. So she called you Keith, but you said your name is Yorak. Which do you like?” She was positive it'd be Yorak, given his track record, but it was better than sitting in silence.

“Both.” Which was not the reaction she was expecting. Either name would work for him, that was better for her anyways.

Sitting there she sipped her water, staring at the far wall, mulling everything over. So he was from a star? Part of a star? Something like that. She was about to ask her next question when there was a loud pounding on the door, her blood running cold. “Galaxy Garrison! Open up!”

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first voltron fic so I'm really hoping it goes well! If you'd like to ask any questions or anything my tumblr is captilima as always! If you like it please leave a kudo or anything and I will update as fast as I can!


End file.
